Fear
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Through a series of phone calls Kiryu confesses his feelings to Carly before his final duel with Yusei. A bit of Jack/Carly, but mostly Kiryu/Carly.


**Title:** Fear

**Synopsis:** Through a series of phone calls Kiryu confesses his feelings to Carly before his final duel with Yusei. A bit of Jack/Carly, Kiryu/Carly.

**Rating: **K+ for fluffy romance.

**A/N**: Yay! My writing hiatus is over. It was really the duel with the Twins that killed my writing streak. I just thought that was drawn out and somewhat stupid. The Bomber/Crow duel was okay, but it didn't give me the writing buzz, but the fact that they were able to kill of my favorite character got me writing again (Ha, all of my favorites are getting killed, first Divine, now Kiryu and in a couple weeks it'll be Carly, I've just got a lot bad luck with favorite characters). I'm just thankful that they can't kill Jack off… Hopefully. Oh yeah, this is really short, but at least it's something, right? It's also not that fantastic, but who knows.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's because if I did they wouldn't be killing all of the best characters.

--

"When I'm done I'll… I'll come over to see you fight Jack." Kiryu said into the phone. "That is, if you want me to."

Carly said nothing for a moment, thinking. "I'd like that, I think." She replied without much emotion.

"Demak lost." Kiryu said with a melancholy voice into the phone. He had never been all that fond of Demak, but the thought that any of the Dark Signers could lose was a bit frightening to him. He had already died once; he didn't want to go through that again. Especially since he knew that there would be no redemption for him this time. That Heaven did not accept killers let alone those who stole the souls of others in order to play a card game.

The news was a bit of a shock to Carly. She had felt something, and knew that something had gone on, but she hadn't realized what. Demak had lost, that meant that he was gone now. Reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes and dust. "That's one down, I guess." Carly said into the phone, a bit frightened. She was young, she had not wanted to die, and the thought that she may have to die again was shocking. She had been granted a second life, was she to lose it so quickly? _But then again, it's not a life without Ja-_

"I'm guessing that I'll be next." Kiryu said interrupting Carly's thoughts.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, more frightened than before. She barely knew Demak, but the thought that she may lose Kiryu…

"Because I'm the one who's closest." He said with a forced chuckle. Carly scowled. The thought that Kiryu could find anything humorous about this situation made her feel somewhat sick.

Since Carly had joined the Dark Signers Kiryu had become close to her, her friend. The other Signers were kind to her, let her join with them and acted as if they were a family, but Kiryu was the only one that she felt as if she could trust. She just felt separated from the other Dark Signers. They were all obsessed with revenge, that was all that they wanted and all that they ever talked about, but Carly had gotten hers, though she was ashamed that she was. Kiryu still had a vendetta for Yusei Fudo, but something about him was softer, more human than the others. It was something that brought her to him, and something that she didn't want to lose.

She guessed that she thought that Kiryu was the best friend that she had ever had. And the thought of him losing to Yusei and turning to dust made her very uneasy.

"That's not funny Kiryu." Carly scolded. "Aren't you afraid?" She asked.

Kiryu paused, not really knowing how to answer that question. Yes, he was. But in some ways no, he wasn't. He had been waiting for a long time to get his revenge on Yusei, the friend who had betrayed him, but part of him was now… reluctant to duel him. Because he knew that if he were to lose he'd die, but that's not what really frightened him.

What did frighten him was the thought that if he lost he would never see Carly again.

And what frightened him even more than that was the fact that he cared so much.

For years he had looked for 'satisfaction'. All Kiryu had wanted was to find fulfillment in his life. Through dueling, through violence, through friendship even, but nothing had ever come close until he had met Carly, for a little while it felt like something in the world had meaning. But now…

"I know. It's not." He sighed and put a hand on his D-Wheel to wipe of some dirt. It was awful sitting and waiting like this. The Signers had it easier; they could at least move around while being nervous for what was coming their way. For the Dark Signers they could just sit and wait. And wait… and… "I hear something." Kiryu said surprised. There was the noise of a D-Wheel in the distance. The noise of a D-Wheel that he had heard before.

Yusei was coming for him.

Carly's worries flared up. He couldn't win and she knew it. Yusei was one of the best duelists of all time. He was unbeatable. The first time Kiryu had gotten to Yusei with fear. This time he wouldn't be afraid. This time he would win.

And that meant that she would never see Kiryu again.

"Kiryu, I…" She began but stopped. She loved Jack. She loved Jack Atlus with all of her heart and soul, but Kiryu was… there. Jack hadn't been. She loved Jack, but the thought of losing Kiryu was unbearable. "Be careful Kiryu. Please win." Kiryu smiled.

"Don't worry I will. And when I do, I'll go watch you duel Jack and win and then… and then…" The sound of Yusei's D-Wheel was getting louder. He was coming and so was Kiryu's life. "And then you and I can go off somewhere. Because I love you Carly, and because of you I have finally found the satisfaction that I had always been looking for. I love you and when this is done I'm going to get you and steal you away." He hung up the phone and went to meet Yusei.

**After the Duel**

Carly's phone rang. She took a deep sigh of relief. Kiryu was calling her. She knew he was. It had to be him, no one else ever called her. She took out the phone and answered it, not looking at the number, not wanting to lose hope.

"Kiryu's failed us. He's dead." Rudger said into the phone. She dropped it and fell to her knees.

_Kiryu's failed us. He's dead._

The words rang through her head like the minor chord of a melancholy symphony.

_Because I love you Carly, and because of you I have finally found the satisfaction that I had always been looking for._

Tears began to fall from Carly's eyes. Not only for Kiryu, but for what she had just realized as well.

Carly had loved him too.


End file.
